Vanilla Fox
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: A Shails story that may not be continued, but I will leave the option for me to continue open.


Title: Vanilla Fox  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Shails  
Chapter 1

With his twin tails, he flew above the forest and looked at everything. The green of the trees looked pretty from above, and nature smelled sweet. Flowers waved back and forth in the soft wind, and the sun warmed his fur. The scent of his shampoo from a recent bath smelled like it was baking in the sun and mixed with the scent of nature, it was very sweet.

Suddenly, he was having a hard time keeping himself in one place in the sky. The wind was picking up, and the higher one goes, the less control they have in flight. He yelled as he was blown somewhere away from where he was, and he crashed into somebody on the ground, landing with his head on his chest. They both moaned in pain. Tails whimpered.

"I'm sorry…" he said. He tried to get off of him, but couldn't move. He had managed to hurt himself enough that he was stuck in his current position.

The Mobian beneath him recognized him as Sonic's friend, the two-tailed yellow fox. His name slipped his mind until he spotted the two yellow and white fluffy tails attached to his behind. He leaned up a little bit and buried his face in Tails' fur, breathing in the sweet scent.

"You smell like a vanilla cookie…" he said, sounding just as he always did. He didn't mean to sound rude or startling. It was meant to come out sounding confused.

"Sh-Shadow!" Tails said. He didn't know who he had landed on until now.

"Do you have any plans to get off of me any time soon?" the black and red hedgehog asked.

"I tried… I hurt myself. The wind threw me to the ground and I crashed into you. I'm sorry…" he apologized again. He was looking at Shadow's face just a bit too closely. He was flustered and ashamed, and Shadow had said he smelled like a vanilla cookie.

Shadow leaned in and sniffed him again. The kitsune gasped.

"W-why are you—"

"I haven't had sweets in a long time."

"Huh?"

"And you smell like a vanilla cookie, and now I want some."

"I-I'd be glad to try and make some if you could help me get home…" Tails blushed, feeling weird about being sniffed by the powerful male.

"Can you walk?" he asked. They hadn't even _attempted_ standing, yet.

"That's a good question," Tails said. He tried to stand up and ended up yelping cutely as he landed back in Shadow's arms.

"What did you hurt?" the ruby-eyed boy asked.

"My ankle, I think…"

Shadow sat up, which made them get closer together as he tried to move the blonde. The blush on the fox's face grew as he felt awkward contact that made him feel funny all over. Once more, before Shadow moved him off of him completely, he leaned in, this time to his neck, and buried his face there and inhaled his scent again. It felt like a loving nuzzle. Tails made a sound that sounded like a combination of a squeak, an 'eep', and a gasp. He shivered. His nerves were on fire and he didn't understand why.

"I'm sorry…" the hedgehog said. "I just like vanilla. I've been hungry for a long time, I guess." He finally helped Tails to his feet. He lost his balance and fell against his white, crimson, and ebony fur once again.

"How… long have you been hungry?"

"Ever since I was first released from the capsule by Eggman." Tails gasped.

"T-t-that long?" he said. "Why?" Shadow's facial expression didn't change. He still looked mostly indifferent.

"When you're me, you forget about food when you're on a mission to find yourself."

"It's been YEARS since then!"

"That might explain why I feel so sick…"

"It sure does! Let's go to my place, and I'll make you something right away—!" he fell forward when he tried to walk away, and Shadow caught him again so that he fell backwards. He looked up at his face, which looked upside from his point of view, and grinned sheepishly. "Maybe it would be good if you helped me get there, first…" he gasped again as the dark teen wordlessly picked him up bridal style and whispered the two words he always used to warp.


End file.
